Sinner
by Ryusei Bloodmoon
Summary: Aion promises Chrono freedom, but does Chrono even know what that feels like, being under Pandemonium's wing for so long? Aion decides to enact that dream. AxC yaoi lemon. One-shot.


"We can start a revolution," Aion whispered, brushing his silver hair behind his pointed ears. The Sinner grinned evilly, licking the faint drops of blood speckling his lips. He turned, lavender eyes flashing back to Chrono. "Please, Chrono…"

A light purr awoke in the ivory-haired Sinner's throat as he turned to his compatriot, desire laced in his eyes. "Freedom! Chrono, it's what we've dreamed of!" his voice was husky, ridden with bloodlust.

Chrono felt his breath catch in his throat, and he had to rest a hand upon a small end-table nearby to keep himself steady. Aion's ability to turn him into a compliant puddle of Sinner-goo never ceased to astound him. "I know… Our dreams…," he trailed off, looking off to the side, away from the face that always, _always _drew him in.

Aion's maniacal smile broadened, and he leaned forward, palms resting on the cool glass. "Chrono," he whispered, his statement fading away on his tongue. The opal-haired devil clenched his fists, coming to his feet. He turned, extending his clawed hand to Chrono.

"Chrono, join me! We can take the head of Pandemonium, with you by my side. Shader cannot wait any longer. Our time is now." The tanned Sinner turned his lilac gaze to the other, desperation and desire criss-crossing his expression. He needed Chrono for this plan to have no loopholes. Duffau would be taken care of, just like the others.

He came to Chrono's side, wings folded as he placed his hand on Chrono's armored shoulder. "What do you say, Chrono? Freedom with me?" Aion asked. "Or slavery with Pandemonium." A fang poked out past his lips.

He turned his gaze back to the silver-haired demon, red eyes closing for a moment before opening again. "Aion…with a choice like that…" A small grin began to form on his lips. "My answer should be obvious." Reaching up, he grabbed Aion's hand, pulling it off his shoulder, letting go. Both of their arms fell to their sides.

"Of course I'll join you…for our dream." Chrono drifted away, staring into the fireplace, just thinking and contemplating his decision. Maybe he was avoiding the other devil's gaze. He didn't even know anymore.

Aion flashed a winning smile at the Sinner. The devil nodded, following Chrono's gaze. "Soon, Pandemonium will be such as thus," he whispered in the purple-haired devil's ear, a fang pressing against the cartilage as the fire gleamed in their eyes.

Aion lifted his hand, grasping Chrono's face as he brought it near. A smirk creased Aion's lips as he kissed his friend, tongue lashing across Chrono's fangs. The scent of blood and alcohol swirled around Aion's mouth.

His eyes widened fractionally as Aion pulled his face in close. A small sound escaped him as the devil's tongue entered his mouth, any thoughts of protest fading away. The alcohol and blood he could taste on Aion's tongue was intoxicating. _Aion must always taste like that, _he thought dazedly, his crimson orbs sliding shut. The fire reflected off their tanned skin, their shadows dancing on the wall.

After a moment, his senses returned to him, and he pushed Aion away. "No… We shouldn't."

Aion did not lose stride as Chrono pushed him aside. Instead, the silver-haired Sinner smiled, bringing his hand to his own face, absently stroking his cheek. "Why not, Chrono-kun?" he asked with a gentle smile. He removed his hand, trailing one claw down Chrono's tanned cheek. Aion's tongue flickered out, dragging itself across his lips as if tasting a delicious morsel.

Aion's hand suddenly grasped the back of Chrono's neck, more roughly than before as he pressed his lips against those of Chrono. His nails dug lightly into the thick braid and into the firm muscles of the Sinner's neck.

"Submit to me, Chrono, the enactor of your dream," Aion purred against Chrono's lips, breath faintly teased with alcohol.

Chrono bit back a moan, still trying to push away his friend half-heartedly. Aion had him by the neck, and the touch sapped him of his will, much like what happens when a cat is taken by the scruff of the neck.

"Aion…no, stop." He still managed to protest, turning his head to the side to escape the kiss. "I don't want…" His breath came in light pants, half wanting to get away, half wanting to stay and let Aion do this to him. It wasn't exactly the first time his friend had tried to seduce him, but the purple-haired devil had never actually kissed him before. Chrono wasn't sure what to make of this new development.

Aion let out a gentle sigh and released his hold on Chrono. "Very well, very well," he said, sticking out his tongue to stroke the Sinner across the ear. "But meet me at dusk to start our riot, our revolution…" The smirk curled against Chrono's cartilage and the lower lobe tufts.

Chrono had to stifle a gasp this time, moving away from Aion. "Alright…I'll meet you then." But still the Sinner's previous words in his mind. _Submit to me, Chrono, the enactor of your dream. _What had Aion meant? Hadn't Chrono already granted him his loyalty? What more did the silver-haired devil need?

Aion smiled, sensing his anxious thoughts. "Something on your mind, Chrono?" he asked cordially. The male turned, transforming out of his Sinner state. His elegant black slippers clicked together on the floor as Aion rested his hands in the pockets of his navy-blue terry robe. His head tilted, his shaggy silver hair shifting.

"No, it's nothing," he answered swiftly, also transforming out of his Sinner form. "I'll see you at dusk." With that, he waltzed out of the room.

The two met at the appointed time, still not in their Sinner forms. The moon was just starting to rise high, shadows forming and lengthening in the pale moonlight.

"Are you still willing?" Aion asked as he leapt from a rock behind Chrono. The Sinner turned to Chrono with a small, awaiting smirk. His purple eyes flashed over to the other Sinner, holding out his hand for a shake. As his hand extended, Aion transformed, wings outreached.

Chrono took the offered hand, his wings spreading. "Yes…I see no reason to change my mind," he answered, a slightly hesitant smile on his face. He couldn't help but be wary that Aion would try to seduce him again, after what had happened earlier. "I'm on your side."

Aion smiled heartily, squeezing Chrono's hand before turning to Shader. "Chrono's got the head," he said, ignoring the screams and yells of the battle scene as Duffau entered, yelling about repentance.

"Chrono, just kill them…!" Duffau lunged at Aion. The Sinner turned with a faint scowl. Chrono stepped between the two, stopping Duffau's attack with a growl. "It's not too late, Chrono! You can put the head back!" Duffau tried to plead with him.

Chrono narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "No. This is our revolution."

And so the battle begun. Chrono's crimson orbs glowed with power; the devils fell around him, blood soaking his claws. They were nothing compared to him, and they fell with hardly any effort on his part.

Later, he sat alone, looking over the deserted wasteland they were currently traveling though. He looked down at his blood-stained heads, still dirtied from the battle. The rage he'd felt earlier was only now beginning to fade, soothed by the night sky.

"Chrono?" came Aion's chocolaty voice. A whoosh of wind surged up from behind the purple-haired Sinner, revealing Aion's Sinner form. The pearline-haired devil folded his wings, coming behind Chrono. "Our dream is on its way. We just have a few more issues to work out, but when you obtain the Holy Woman, that won't be a problem…" He handed Chrono a rag.

He accepted the rag, wiping off his hands with a small utterance of thanks. "I know…. We're close… I can't help but think that something will go wrong," he admitted, his voice gruff. "It's all going…too perfectly." He turned, ruby eyes caught of Aion's twin amethyst orbs.

"That won't happen," Aion said firmly, his eyes turning to Chrono. His black horns shimmered in the moonlight. He grabbed the Sinner's shoulder, forcefully turning him around. "It won't happen…" His faint smile turned into a maniacal grin. "My promise." His lilac-colored orbs bored into Chrono.

Chrono's eyes shifted away from Aion's, his anxiety reflected in the scarlet depths. Aion had that grin on his face, the one that never boded well for the person it was aimed at. "Yes, I know. I'm just being paranoid, I guess." Still, the feeling would not go away. It stayed at the back of his mind, nagging at his brain.

He sighed. "I guess I just need a temporary distraction from…all this."

Aion's lilac orbs lifted to Chrono's. "A distraction?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly. He lifted his hand to Chrono's cheek, letting his nail depress the Sinner's lip.

"Is that why you drift away from us, from me?" Aion asked, his voice suddenly faint.

Chrono managed a nod, his eyes still not meeting Aion's. "Yes, I suppose that's why. I just need time alone to think. Or not think. Maybe I'm thinking too much…" He trailed off with a quiet sigh, staring off into the desert night.

He was suddenly pulled into a hug, forcefully but still gentle in a way only Aion could manage. The Sinner's amethyst irises closed as he rested his head against the neck of Chrono. "Chrono, you can always talk to me," the Sinner said. "We are dreamers together, after all."

He found himself relaxing into the hug, despite his wariness. "Right…," he mumbled softly, ruby orbs closing. He sighed again. "I wish I could just forget for a while. I need a break," he admitted quietly.

Aion held Chrono closely, his thin tongue poking out and running across a scratch on the other Sinner's neck. The saltiness of the dried blood excited Aion, and his lilac eyes opened as he pressed the side of his head against Chrono's. The Sinner's black wings flapped heavily for a moment.

"Chrono, I want you," the chrome-haired devil smirked.

Chrono gasped almost silently, once again in conflict over how to respond. He couldn't help but feel like this was exactly the distraction he needed…and it would stop Aion from trying to get into his pants in the future…either that or encourage him. At this point, that was a risk he was willing to take.

"Then take me, Aion…"

Those were the four words Aion wanted to hear. The Sinner tightened his grip on Chrono, pulling the purple-haired devil into a rough kiss, a bruising one that caused trickles of blood to mingle in their mouths.

"Chrono…," he murmured delicately, tongue invading Chrono's mouth.

The harsh kiss drew a moan from the red-eyed Sinner, the coppery taste flooding his senses. His mind reeled as the kissed deepened, Aion's heated whisper of his name turning him on more than he ever though one word could. His pants were starting to become uncomfortably tight. Aion's claws dug into Chrono's neck and shoulders as the Sinner slid one leg between Chrono's legs.

"Chrono, you're so meek for the Sinner who just killed a hundred million of his own kind," the silver-haired one remarked, smirking and withdrawing to look Chrono in the eyes. Aion moved his hand to Chrono's waist in a hard grip.

A heavy groan fell from the Sinner's lips, a blush lighting across his cheeks. He found himself drowning in twin pools of purple, unable to look away. A dull ache came his waist, grounding him with faint, barely-there pain. He winced as Aion reminded him of his earlier berserker episode. All control had been lost once and he was rapidly losing it again, in an entirely different way. "A-Aion…"

"Mhm?" Aion purred, thrusting his leg further between those of Chrono's. Chrono let out a gasping moan as Aion's leg rubbed against his throbbing erection.

He pulled the purple-haired devil into another rough kiss, knitting his hand in Chrono's hair to pull their rippling muscles against each other, Aion's bare against Chrono's clothed. A small burst of energy later, and Chrono was in Sinner form, groaning loudly into the heated kiss. The bare skin of their torsos ground together, turning the crimson-eyed devil on further. Aion's metal scorpion-tail braid curled around their bodies. Chrono's braid joined Aion's, entangling them further. Arousal scent wafted from Aion; the silver-haired Sinner smirked. The hand on Chrono's waist soon moved to the bulge straining within the Sinner's pants.

"You are certainly eager," Aion commented, squeezing in his gentle-but-firm way.

The hand in Chrono's hair rubbed the rough gray horns and then drifted to Chrono's brown-black gauged wings, stroking their leathery lengths. Aion kneeled, bringing Chrono down with him as if asking for a dance. His wings lifted expectantly, like hungry snakes. A whimper was heard, but it took Chrono a few seconds to realize it came from him. Aion's hands seemed to find all of his weak points with no effort at all, driving him insane with their soft, firm touch. It was so contrasting and so like Aion to have hands like that. Suddenly, the hands stopped and Chrono opened his eyes--when had they closed?--to meet Aion's.

Aion smiled, and he nibbled Chrono's lower lip. "Good boy," he smirked as he sat with legs crossed. He pulled his pants off slightly, exposing his throbbing member. He pulled Chrono's head down, yanking his hair. "I'm going to enter you, but I'll need something from you…," he whispered, stroking Chrono's ears.

Chrono's eyes widened, Aion's words sending a shiver down his spine. Aion was so…big. The thought of something that huge going inside of him sent another chill through him. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, tasting the head of the silver-haired Sinner's cock contemplatively. His lips closed over the skin, tongue tasting the slit. As he gained more confidence in his actions, he took more of the long, thick cock into his mouth. The flush on his cheeks darkened, his slick tongue curling around Aion's dick.

Aion ran his tongue across his lips at the sensation of Chrono on him. The Sinner's emotions were conveyed through his wings as they flapped frantically. "Chrono," he whispered heatedly, a groan breaking though his lips. "Mnnn…"

He supported himself on clawed hands, arching his back and neck. "Chrono…!" Even his moan sounded smug. His eyes squeezed shut.

Chrono decided that, despite the smug undertones, he enjoyed making Aion moan very, very much. The Sinner moaned, sending vibrations through the big cock in his mouth. His claws dug into the flesh of the violet-eyed devil's thighs, leaving imprints. Restricting fabric rubbed against his throbbing member and he groaned, longing for release. Aion let loose a snarl and his hips jerked under Chrono's ministrations.

"Damn…Chrono…," he hissed, yanking Chrono up by the hair and bringing the Sinner up for another kiss. He smirked into the kiss, tearing off Chrono's pants and rubbing his muscles. "Ride," he ordered, pulling Chrono onto him, into his arms as he cradled Chrono, surprising soft this time.

A small noise of surprise and a pleasured growl escaped him at the other's swift movements. Chrono's claws dug into his palms as to hold back a cry of pain. It felt like he was being split in half, and it took him more than few seconds to adjust. After a while, the sensation of being filled …was this what freedom felt like?

Trembles racked his frame as he lifted himself up off of Aion's lap, riding the Sinner. Aion looked into Chrono's eyes, sensing the pain in the Sinner's eyes. As Chrono trembled against him, Aion held him close.

"Surely you should know that freedom is not easy," the Sinner whispered, guiding Chrono's blood-stained hands to his horns.

Aion nestled himself into Chrono, burying his member up to the hilt so skin pressed against skin. Blood trickled onto Aion's cock. The smell of it prickled the air, mixing with sweat and sex.

"Chrono, what can I do to make the pain disappear?" Aion asked, his voice seemingly of genuine concern. He pressed his lips against Chrono's pectorals.

Chrono's hands tightened around the devil's horns, the pain causing his breath to come in short pants. "A-Aion…," he groaned out. "I'm…uhnn…fine." Chrono had never been the best liar, and lying to Aion was like lying to a mind-reader. It just didn't work.

His hips moved to lift himself off of the other Sinner again, the red-eyed devil hoping the pain would fade away with the action. Aion chuckled softly, stroking Chrono's cheeks as his hips lifted the same time the other's did. The pressure lessened, causing Aion to groan at the loss. "Mmm…Chrono-kun" slipped from his throat as he pressed his palm against the small of Chrono's back. His free hand caressed the purple-haired demon's cock, black claws gripping lightly. A growl escaped the ruby-eyed Sinner before he could stop it, his body jerking at the light touch.

"Aion!" he hissed out, his back arching from the pleasure. Aion was filling him; he felt complete. Was this what Aion meant? Would freedom feel just like this, or better?

His trembling form slammed down again, impaling himself on the Sinner's thick shaft. His one hand firmly planted around Chrono's cock, Aion thrust harder.

He suddenly yanked the Sinner around, grabbing Chrono by the back of the head and neck. The demon pressed his muscular chest to Chrono's spine and wings, forcefully--almost brutally--pumping in and out. Aion let out a groan against Chrono's tufted ear, licking it and kissing Chrono's neck. Chrono let loose a yell of pain and pleasure, his back arching as his wings were crushed between them. Cries of the silver-haired Sinner's name erupted from his mouth, his head falling back onto Aion's shoulder.

His fangs glinted as the sun rose in front of them, pushing back against Aion's thrusting. Aion grinned hungrily against Chrono's skin, pressing hard.

"Louder, Chrono-kun," the Sinner whispered. "The sun should rise to a song."

His wings flapped once before calming down as Aion's grip around Chrono tightened like a noose, bruisingly so. Murmurs of Sinner dialect crept from his mouth. His peak neared, like a skylark bursting into flight.

Chrono was nearing his own peak, his cries getting louder and more frequent. The silver-haired devil's name was a mantra on his lips, his wings quivering. Every nerve seemed to be screaming in pleasure, the red-eyed Sinner heading quickly to his completion. He felt his groin tighten and knew he was about to release all over his own chest, straining for that satisfaction.

Aion suddenly smiled and let go of Chrono, pushing the Sinner away from him so that the devil fell forward on hands and knees. His hand grasped Chrono's metal braid, yanking Chrono upward roughly. He forced Chrono around again to face him, lilac meeting crimson. He clutched Chrono's cheek, tilting his head as he kissed the other, biting him slightly in the process.

"When dusk falls, you will go retrieve Mary who Brings the Light," Aion ordered, eyes flinty and dominant, but still hazy in their lust for blood, power, sex…and freedom. He desired that as much as he did Chrono.

His cock trembled, practically screaming for Chrono's warm once more. It need to release, but not until Chrono begged it from him. Chrono let out a moan of loss, panting harshly as he barely stopped himself from falling face-first into the dirt. Every inch of his skin was sensitized to Aion's touch. He nodded absently at the order, his body wanting--needing--the other Sinner's touch.

"How bad do you want freedom, Chrono? Release? Our dreams alone can obtain that, our loyalty together. I can save you, Chrono…," Aion said softly, brushing a strand of purple hair behind Chrono's ear lovingly.

He shivered at the too-gentle contact of Aion's hand on his face, his cock straining against his chest. "A-Aion…Please…," he groaned out breathily. "I-I need…" A husky moan interrupted him, his bright crimson eyes glazed with lust and need.

"Need what?" Aion simpered, smiling faintly at the on-hands-and-knees gig Chrono was performing.

He ran his hand through Chrono's amethyst hair, petting him. It was rather obvious he was toying with the male as Aion leaned back, resting on his hands, and cock up like a ship's mast. The Sinner gestured with a slim finger of _come hither, my bitch _as he sat up in a lounging attitude.

"Please me…and then I shall see if I can return the favor." Aion's smirk was forever icy and beautiful at the same time. "Until then, your need lays in emptiness…" A moan purred from Aion's throat just to turn Chrono on.

Chrono whimpered, hating that Aion was making him act like this but playing along anyway. A dark-red blush grew on his cheeks as he crawled forward, leaning up to take the thick cock in his mouth again. His claws dug into Aion's thighs, leaving more marks as he took as much of the Sinner as he could into his mouth. Aion let out a vicious snarl at the sensations exploding in his groin area, and he crushed rocks under his grip as he bucked into Chrono's mouth, not expecting the move.

"Nnn! Chrono!" the Sinner gasped, lilac orbs widening.

His muscles tightened, his hips spasmed, and his back arched as he came hard in Chrono's mouth, the sinful black honey dripping like sweat. Chrono nearly choked as streams of come flowed into his mouth. He managed to swallow most of it, but a little bit trickled from the corner of his mouth down his chin. As much as he enjoyed Aion's sounds of pleasure and seeing the devil lose his solid control, Chrono needed to release. He was dribbling pre-come, his cock still straining, aching for touch. He sought that pleasure himself, wrapping a hand around his own cock and slowly pumping.

"No, Chrono-kun," Aion said, leaning forward weakly.

He pulled Chrono forward, impaling the Sinner once again. However, this time, his attentions were turned to Chrono's throbbing need. Aion placed a hand over Chrono, rubbing with him. His caresses were as soft as a bird feather, lingering like a lover's touch should be. Elegant. Calm. He became that once again.

"Chrono, I will save you."

A cry of pleasure escaped Chrono, any composure he may have had left completely by this point. It didn't take long for the purple-haired devil to come under the silver-haired Sinner's ministrations. The black liquid splattered across his chest, a piercing scream cutting into the early morning light as he came hard, shuddering on top of Aion. He felt boneless in the aftermath, his head falling onto the purple-eyed one's shoulders, crimson orbs drooping lazily. Aion stroked Chrono's back and wings as the Sinner rested upon him. The devil's silver hair brushed against Chrono's purple.

"Chrono-kun," he murmured quietly, cradling Chrono against his muscular frame. "You cannot sleep now…"

However, the tan Sinner was already disobeying his own orders as his lilac eyes lowered of their own accord. Aion held Chrono and slept. Chrono disregarded the order, far too tired to care. He fell asleep in Aion's arms, mumbling something softly and nuzzling the violet-eyed Sinner's neck sleepily. The usually-intimidating Sinner looked about as threatening as a week-old kitten when asleep, his face relaxed, his lips slightly parted.

"You were loud, Aion-sama!" Shader said, looking up at Aion with the watch in her hands as she worked on it.

Aion turned to her, raising a brow of silver. "Oh?" he questioned, folding his arms. The feline Sinner nodded, breasts flouncing up and down. "I'll just have to muffle him next time…," purred the silver-haired devil, lilac eyes cutting to Chrono through the dusk.

"Yay! Yay! Muffle! Muffle! I knew you were seme, Aion-sama!" Shader chirped.

"Next time? Muffle?" Chrono exclaimed, red eyes widening. "Who said there would be a next time?"


End file.
